


Accidental Sterek

by BeniMaiko



Series: Trite Tropes, but I Love Them Anyway [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cora knows, Derek is patient, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Overheard Conversations, Scott Knows, Sexy Times, Sheriff Knows, Stiles doesn't know, movie and cuddle nights, secret gamer Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thinks Stiles is dating Derek.</p><p>Now translated into Spanish! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1677398</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Sterek

Scott let his game controller drop to the bed and stretched his arms over his head to work out the kinks of playing Halo with Stiles for hours.

“Oh yeah,” the Alpha said. “My mom says that when you come to dinner tomorrow night you should bring Derek, since you guys are dating now.”

Stiles whipped his head around to face his best friend. “What?”

Scott sighed. “Yeah, I know. I told her you hadn’t even had him over for dinner with your dad, yet, but she insisted that he be invited.”

Stiles’ mouth was gaping like a fish. It opened and then shut again. Then it opened again. “WHAT!”

Scott frowned at his friend. “Calm down, dude. She’s not gonna do a parental interrogation, I’m sure. She just wants to get to know the guy who is dating her ‘other son’ a little bit better.” The wolf rolled his eyes and used air quotes to indicate the affection he had for his mom treating Stiles like his brother.

A confused whine cut off when Stiles said, “What?” for the third time.

Now Scott was getting irritated. “Seriously, bro. It will be fine. What’s wrong with you?”

Stiles shook his head. “Why does your mom think Derek and I are dating? Why do YOU think we are dating?”

Scott laughed. “Really, Stiles? You didn’t think it was a secret, did you? Everybody knows.”

A pained groan was Stiles’ response. “We aren’t dating, Scott. Derek and I are barely friends. I mean we’re better friends than we were, but still _just friends_.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “Oh my God. Everybody thinks we’re dating? He’s gonna be so pissed when he hears about this.”

“Uh huh. So you’re just gonna keep denying that you two are a couple? That’s how you’re playing this?” Scott asked.

“Scott. Scotty. Bro. Listen to me. Derek and I are not dating. I can’t even… ppfffttt. Where did you get that idea?” Stiles was looking at Scott like he had lost his mind.

Scott shook his head at Stiles. “Come on. After the graduation party Isaac and I heard you and Derek up in your room.”

Stiles thought about that evening. It had several months and it took Stiles a minute to remember why Derek had been in his room.

 

_As soon as everyone had cleared out of the Stilinski’s back yard, Stiles ran up to his bedroom to relax with his laptop. The party had been great but he could use a little down time before tackling clean-up._

_He did not expect to see Derek pulling his tee shirts out of his drawers and tossing them on his bed._

_“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, rushing to pick up his clothes where they were sliding to the carpet._

_Derek growled. “Cora thought it would be hilarious to dump fruit punch on me. I don’t want to be wet and sticky all the way home, so I’m borrowing a shirt.”_

_Stiles frowned. “None of my clothes will fit you, dude. We already know that.”_

_“I’ll just try some on, Stiles it will be fine.”_

Stiles shrugged. “He had to borrow a tee shirt. What’s the big deal?”

Scott didn’t understand why Stiles was still trying to hide his relationship with Derek. It had been clear as day what had been going on in Stiles’ room.

 

_Isaac turned to Scott. “I left my phone on Stiles’ desk. Come with me to get it and then we can catch up with Cora and Lydia.”_

_Scott nodded, “OK.” The two wolves headed around the side of the house where a tree allowed easy access to Stiles’ second story window._

_Isaac flung out his arm, stopping Scott in his tracks. “Listen.” He whispered._

_“I’m telling you, Derek. It’s not going to fit. You’re too big. Stop trying to force it.” Stiles’ strained voice could be heard through the open bedroom window._

_“Relax Stiles, it’s just a little tight. It will be fine.” Derek reassured the younger man._

_Stiles moaned. “It’s all stretched out. It will never be the same.”_

_Scott stared at Isaac in horror._

_Isaac flinched. “I’ll buy a new phone.”_

_The two boys ran away from Stiles’ house and hopped on Scott’s motorcycle. The loud engine soon obscured the overheard conversation._

Scott was tired of Stiles denials. “Right, then what is your explanation for Cora catching you coming out of Derek’s bedroom, wearing his clothes, after spending the night? And don’t think everyone hasn’t noticed that you’ve been spending lots of time in his bedroom, lately. Just the two of you… no one else allowed over… door locked…”

Stiles blushed. “I can’t tell you, but it’s not what you think.”

 

_Derek turned to Stiles as the meeting was drawing to a close. “Stiles, I’d like you to stay after the meeting.”_

_Stiles waited at the kitchen counter while Derek kept his ear cocked towards the door, listening to the sounds of the leaving pack. “What’s up?” he asked, only slightly wary of the perpetually grumpy man._

_Derek held up a warning finger before relaxing. “They’re gone. Come on.” He led the way to his bedroom where Stiles had never been._

_“Holy crap!” the younger man’s eye nearly bugged out of his head. Unlike the rest of the loft which boasted a small TV with an old DVD player, Derek’s room had an enormous 60 inch screen with surround sound, a blue ray player, and multiple game consoles. “Why do you keep all of this hidden?”_

_Stiles crouched down in front of the TV and rummaged through the games._

_Derek’s shoulders slumped. “Scott gets so competitive with me now that we’re co-Alphas and Isaac can’t handle being put in situations where he might accidently ‘challenge’ me. He always lets me win.” He shrugged. “It’s easier to pretend I don’t have any interest than it is to play with them.”_

_Stiles looked over his shoulder at the older man. “OK. What about me? I won’t try to eat your controllers like Scott, and unlike Isaac, I’ll have no problem kicking your ass.” He smirked at Derek._

_The wolf nodded. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” He smiled at the younger man and they started playing._

_Before he knew it, it was after dawn and Stiles’ eyes were blurry with fatigue. “I gotta go home, get some sleep.” He grunted._

_Derek stretched his stiff back and groaned. “You can crash here. I wouldn’t want you to get in an accident from driving tired.”_

_Stiles stood up. “OK. I’m gonna get a glass of water. Can I borrow some sweat pants to sleep in?”_

_Derek tossed Stiles a pair of soft, grey sweats which hung low on Stiles’ hips but would be comfy for sleeping in. He stripped off his tee shirt which stank of microwave popcorn; opting instead to go shirtless._

_“Thanks.” Stiles said and walked out of Derek’s room towards the kitchen. He had to hold the pants up with one hand while he staggered down the hall. He almost ran into Cora who stared at him with raised eyebrows._

_“Morning.” Stiles mumbled before stopping short. “We didn’t keep you up did we? With the noise?” he asked._

_The wolf shook her head. “Derek had the walls soundproofed. I didn’t even know you were here.”_

_Stiles nodded. “Good. Good. Your brother has some mad skills. We went all night.” He continued on his quest for water._

Scott growled. “It’s not what I think? But you won’t tell me, your best friend, what it really is? Come on. You expect me to buy that? What’s the big deal? Nobody cares that you guys are together. We’re happy for you. You both deserve some happiness, right?”

Stiles realized that he had been spending several evenings a week for months, gaming with Derek and hanging out in his room. They had even watched cheesy movies that neither of them wanted the rest of the pack making fun of them for.

Stiles could concede that it looked suspicious, but he could not believe Scott thought he was dating Derek. “If we were together, Scott, I would tell you. I… I get how it looks, now that I think about it, but we’re not dating. I promise.”

Scott frowned. Stiles heartbeat had remained steady when he denied that they were dating. He was confused. “But… it’s not just how it looks. You guys always smell like each other and you sit together at pack meetings. You baked cupcakes together for Lydia’s birthday! And he always is getting you to stay after or showing up in your room. Your bed reeks of him. There is no way he needs you to do that much ‘research’ for him.”

Scott squinted at his friend. “Are you sure you’re not together? It seems so obvious, and you’re both so happy.”

Stiles thought he was gonna cry. “I am happy. I mean… it’s good being friends with him.”

When Scott spelled it all out like that, it really did seem great that he was dating Derek, except he _wasn’t_.  Derek didn’t feel that way about him, and he didn’t feel that way about Derek.

He would admit that Derek was a hotty, like fire hot. Like, surface of the sun, hot. And nice. And funny. And crazy good at video games. And always put just the right amount of butter on the popcorn for their movie and cuddle nights. Oh shit.

OK. So, maybe Stiles had a small crush on Derek, but it wasn’t like the wolves could possibly know that, right? After all, if their noses were so damn good that they could sniff out emotions, then they could definitely tell that there hadn’t been any exchanges of bodily fluids going on.

Stiles flapped his hands in aggravation. “Dude, if I was getting’ my rocks off, you would be the first to know.”

Scott’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he made a choked sound.

“Well, not the first, ‘cause _eeewwwww_ , but the third after me and whoever was enjoying all this.” Stiles indicated his body with a sweep of his hand.

Scott sighed. “OK dude. I’ll just tell my mom that Derek won’t be able to make it to dinner, but you’re not gonna be able to put her off forever.”

Stiles groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Scott…” He whined.

“You should probably think about having Derek over for an official meet the parent dinner pretty soon, too. Mom told me the Sheriff thinks you’ve put it off long enough.” The werewolf could hear Stiles’ heart racing. “It’s gonna be OK, Stiles. You’re over 18, now. It’s not like your dad can have him arrested, right?”

Stiles groaned. Derek was gonna flip out when he heard about this. It was cowardly to avoid the older man, but Stiles spent a week holed up in his room doing just that.

~

 

Stiles was flopped across his bed watching the afternoon shadows move across his ceiling when he heard a scratching at his bedroom window. A quick turn of his head revealed Derek dragging claws across the center window pane. When he saw Stiles looking, he gave a small wave of his hand.

The human rolled to his feet and shuffled to the window. He lifted the bottom sash and stepped back so that the wolf could climb through.

Derek subtly sniffed the air and checked Stiles out from head to toe. “You don’t smell like you’ve been sick.” He stated with a frown.

Stiles sighed. “I’m fine. Did you need something?”

“No. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were OK.” The tips of the older man’s ears turned pink. “You’ve missed a few game nights. I thought….” He backed towards the window. “I’m glad you’re not sick. I’ll see you later, I guess.”

Stiles didn’t want the wolf to leave. He really wanted to just hang out and relax with the man who had somehow wound up being his friend. “Don’t go.” He reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Derek’s henley shirt. “I was thinking about calling you to ask if you wanted to play some Halo. Can you stay?”

Derek’s shoulders relaxed and a small smile curled the corners of his mouth. “Yeah. Yeah, I can stay for a little bit.” He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on Stiles’ bed.

Stiles set up the game and joined Derek on the edge of the bed with the controllers in hand. “I’m glad you came by. I’ve been feeling the need to kick some ass, and your ass is my favorite.”

Derek made a choked noise and Stiles heard a cracking noise from the controller in the wolf’s hand. “Thanks. Your ass is my favorite, too.” He grumbled. “I’ve missed it.”

Stiles stared at the older man. “I… Ok… What? I mean… What?”

It was probably time to put on his big girl panties and let Derek know why he had been avoiding him. 

“Look, Derek, I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you this past week. I just…” Stiles couldn’t look the older man in the eye. “Scott said that his mom wanted to invite you to family dinner night because we were dating.”

Stiles heard Derek take in a deep inhale of air.

“I know right? And apparently dad wants to do an official parental meet and greet for the same reason, and I didn’t want you to know.” Stiles risked looking up at the older man through his eyelashes.

Derek was sitting perfectly still and looked a little pale. It must be more shocking to the wolf than Stiles thought.

Derek’s voice was quiet when he said, “you didn’t want me to know.”

Stiles nodded. “I know it was stupid to try and keep it a secret. It was just embarrassing.”

Derek looked crushed. “Embarrassing.”

He dropped his game controller and stood up. “God, Stiles. If you wanted to break up with me you should have just said. I didn’t know you were trying to keep us a secret or that you thought being with me was embarrassing. I’m so fucking sorry that your friends and family wanted to acknowledge our relationship.”

Derek strode to the closed window.

Stiles made a high pitched whining noise. “Whaaaaat?”

The wolf wrestled with the stubborn window sash.

“Derek, wait!” Stiles tried to grab the werewolf’s arm, but Derek shrugged him off.

The older man was flushed in the face and breathing hard. His fangs had elongated and his clawed hands were clenching into fists.

“Oh my God, Derek. That’s not what I meant at all.” Stiles’ thoughts were whirling around his very confused brain. “I was trying to keep the dinner invitations a secret because I thought you would be mad. I thought you wouldn’t want people thinking you were with _me_. I was embarrassed because you would find out what a big crush I have on you, because…  I. Didn’t. Know. We. Were. Dating.”

Stiles was staring at his feet by the time he finished his confession. He had his arms wrapped around his body and his face was beet red in his humiliation.

“You didn’t know we were dating.” Derek sounded like he didn’t believe the younger man, but he took a step closer.

Stiles peeked at the wolf and worked up the courage to ask, “Were we dating? I mean… Are we dating?”

Derek let out a fond huff. “I thought we were.”

Stiles jerked his head up in surprise and glared at the older man. “Why didn’t you tell me? We haven’t even had any sexy times! How was I supposed to know?” he wailed.

With an incredulous shake of his head, Derek stepped up to Stiles and pulled him into a hug. “We talk on the phone and text all the time. We borrow each other’s clothes. You are the only one I game with or have movie and cuddle nights with. You even _call_ them ‘movie and cuddle’ nights. For God’s sake, Stiles, you spend the night in my bed at least three times a week.”

The human whispered, “but sexy times?”

It was Derek’s turn to look embarrassed. “I thought you wanted to take it slow. You’re younger than me. I figured you would let me know when you were ready.”

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“I’m ready.”

The wolf nodded vigorously.

The younger man slowly wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. He stretched his neck out slightly and pressed soft lips to Derek’s mouth.

After a few seconds, he pulled back.

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles.” The older man whispered with his eyes squeezed firmly shut.

“Are you gonna kiss me back?”

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles to him with a hand on the back of his neck. He slanted his mouth against the younger man’s and licked at the seam of his lips.

Stiles moaned and opened his mouth to allow the wolf access. Their tongues twined and licked together until Stiles pulled back. Derek just stood there, breathing heavily.

“Derek?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Is this you letting me control the pace by only doing what I ask for?”

Derek nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah.”

Stiles considered what he should ask for next. “How about you do whatever you want to me, and I’ll let you know if it’s not OK?”

Derek eyes popped wide open. “You shouldn’t say that, Stiles. You don’t know the things I want to do to you.”

Stiles smirked at the wolf. “I am a teenager with unrestricted internet access and a vivid imagination. I think I can guess the things you want to do to me, but how about I tell you what I want to do to you?”

The younger man pushed against the wolf’s chest, backing him up until his knees hit he bed. He continued to push until Derek sat on the bed and then laid down on his back. Stiles climbed up the older man’s body until he was straddling his hips.

He rested his weight on his arms to either side of Derek’s shoulders and looked down into the wolf’s nervous face. “So, we’ve been going so slow that I didn’t even know we were in a relationship. I’m not saying we have to jump right to sex, but I totally want to pick up the pace from ‘glacial’.”

Derek bucked his hips between Stiles’ legs, rubbing the lengths of their hard cocks together. “Sounds good.” He pulled the younger man’s head down for a kiss and continued to grind up against him.

Stiles moaned and wriggled on top of the larger man. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He tried to simultaneously run fingers through Derek’s hair, feel up his abs and pecs, and clutch at his shoulders for stability.

The wolf seemed to be mostly holding his face for kisses and running hands through Stiles’ tousled hair.

It caught Stiles off guard when one of the older man’s hands snaked its way down his back and cupped his ass through his jeans. Derek used the grip on the younger man’s rear to rock their groins together, rubbing delightful friction along Stiles’ hard cock.

If he’d had time to prepare for the sensation, Stiles probably would not have come in his pants like the teenager he was.

Stiles back arched and bowed as he twitched helplessly. For once, he was almost completely silent, his mouth opened in a wide OH, head thrown back and panting.

Derek held him close and rocked against him until Stiles hissed and escaped from the pressure on his sensitive and softening dick. The wolf petted his hands through Stiles’ hair and across his shoulders. “Are you OK?” He asked, placing a series of small kisses on the younger man’s face and neck.

Stiles blushed dark pink on his already flushed face. “Yeah. God, Derek. I’m sorry. Can I, you know, _do_ something for you?”

Derek smiled. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Can I please?” The younger man asked while climbing off of Derek and putting his hands on the waistband of the older man’s jeans.

“Yeah.” Derek replied with a dry swallow. He tried to relax into the mattress as Stiles popped the button on his jeans and worked the zipper down. The wolf was so close to losing control that he dug his claws into the sheets and allowed his fangs to lengthen.

Stiles freed Derek’s dick from the confines of his ridiculously tight jeans. He licked his lips and glanced up at the older man’s face. “I um… may not be any good at this, so have a little patience, OK.”

The wolf groaned. “Months.” He breathed out on a shaky breath.

The younger man licked a stripe up the underside of Derek’s hard length. He swirled his tongue around the head and asked, “What? What does ‘months’ mean?”

Derek moaned and his hips bucked up out of his control. “I’ve been patient for months.” He panted. “I can be patient for a few more minutes, but Oh God, Stiles. Your mouth!”

Stiles grinned and continued to place kitten licks just under the head of the older man’s cock. He braced himself on his elbows and used one hand to slowly stroke the hard shaft of Derek’s erection and the other to gently cup his balls.

When Derek’s balls began to draw closer to his body, Stiles carefully pulled them down and sucked the larger man’s cock into his mouth as far as it would go.

“FUCK!! I’m gonna. Stiles!” The wolf tried to warn Stiles that he was about to blow. His back arched and he threw his head back as he actually _howled._

Stiles had never been more proud of himself.

Of course he kind of choked on Derek’s cum and coughed it in a splat onto the wolf’s abs. And his own cum was cooling in his underwear which felt all sorts of disgusting. And Derek had ripped long tears in his bed linens which were his favorite soft, grey flannel.

But the way Derek was looking at him. He had never seen the older man’s face so relaxed and happy. He was smiling at Stiles and his eyes were shining and half-lidded. He was petting Stiles’ hair and his breathing was slowing down as the skin on his chest and neck faded from the red flush it had attained during orgasm.

Derek tugged on Stiles’ head until the younger man crawled up the bed and flopped next to the wolf. He kissed Stiles on the cheek and murmured, “Thank you.”

The two men startled when the Sheriff rapped his knuckles on the closed bedroom door. “Stiles? I’m assuming Derek is staying for dinner. I’m ordering pizza with whatever toppings I want, and extra cheese.”

Stiles groaned. “OK, dad. But just tonight! I mean it!” He yelled in response.

He turned his head enough to make eye contact with Derek. “I forgot he was home.” He smiled at the horrified expression on the wolf’s face. “Don’t worry sourwolf. Now that I know we’re dating, I’ll protect you from the big, bad Sheriff.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accidental Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677398) by [azanatoslagesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis)




End file.
